You may think love is sweet
by AnnaLiceM
Summary: All that Sakura has is bad luck...In love I mean...In every relationship she was cheated on.And when she finaly thought she won't find someone to love her as well, she meets a boy with a weird 'Chicken butt' hairstyle in the church...Will he be the one?.
1. Chapter 1  The Pray

**Ok so this is my second SasuSaku story and I hope that you would like this story better than the last one...This story will be told by Anna-Chan that is a close friend to Sakura; and actually she is her roommate too_(you can find info about Anna-Chan on my profile)_. The action happened 7 years ago...So i hope you folks will like it...and i hope to have lots of reviews( if u like it)**..._**On with the story!**_

_**

* * *

You may think love is sweet**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Love...SUCKS!...Ok now I'm sure you're thinking that I lost my mind or something... Which it didn't happen. For me all my romantic relationships didn't ended very well. Every time I thought that it was different than the previous one, that we we're serious, it would usually change when I find him with some other girl or slut. But the last one was very different than the previous. I really thought that I met the right person, that he will be the one which I will live the rest of my life with. We shared the same experience in love. He was cheated on many times. The girls only hooked up with him just because of his looks and money. He really thought that our relationship was different...But I screwed up big time...I really hurt his feelings. We broke up after almost 1 year of dating. I hated myself very much back then... I still hate myself for destroying my only chance for truly happiness...Damn!...

Anna-Chan ~Geez... Stop complaining so much. Why don't you tell us the way you met him, your love story with him, and how you broke up!_***Jumps up and down happy***_

Sakura ~ You want me to WHAT!

Anna-Chan ~ You heard me! Tell us the story! We all want to hear it!...I want to hear it!_*** Jumps up and down with enthusiasm***_

Sakura ~ Again?...I already told you this f**king story for about 100 times! _*** thinking ***_ No, more than 100!

Anna-Chan ~ But I like it!...No, LOVE IT!

Sakura ~ Wha? I hope you're not serious!...Are you kidding me?...Oh Is she F**king SERIOUS! _*** asking everybody ***_

Anna-Chan ~ ?... Who are you talking to? _*** lifting eyebrow ***_

Sakura ~ Don't change the subject! What is to like about my f**king bad luck in this stupid love situation?

Anna-Chan ~ Stop being so melodramatic! I can help you with your love life.

Sakura ~ And how are you going to help me? _*** irritated ***_

Anna-Chan ~ I know some cool guys that need a new girlfriend._*** smirk ***_

Sakura ~ I don't want to date any guy..._*** sigh ***_

Anna-Chan ~ I know some girls too...I didn't know that you're bi now...

Sakura ~ Stop telling nonsense! I don't want to date anybody for the rest of my life! _*** **__**pulsating vein ***_..._*** sigh ***_ I'm going to sleep...I have work tomorrow..._*** yawn ***_

Anna-Chan ~ Wait! What about the story?

Sakura ~ Go ahead and tell it...I'm 100% sure that you know it even better than I do.._*** walks away ***_

Anna-Chan ~ Yey! _*** claps hands like London Tipton ***_ Ok... So sit somewhere comfortable and listen to me as I tell the story of Haruno Sakura's last relationship with this guy that I really hate...Why did he leave her just because one mistake?...Well of course her mistake was pretty big but still- _*** being hit in the head ***_

Sakura ~ You're too loud! And start already that story...Oh...By the way, this freak _*** pointing at Anna-Chan * **_doesn't own Naruto or any other characters from this Anime..._*** walks away ***_

_**(7 Years ago)**_

" Stupid...F**king...BASTARD!" screamed an angry Sakura, that was walking down a street angry and pissed of, because of her boyfriend... Excuse me... EX-boyfriend...You wanna' know why was she angry?...Because her ex cheated on her with some slut, which she has seen in her classes, at college **(by the way she's 19 here)**. And the worst part was that it was her birthday today, and obviously, that dude forgot that he invited Sakura to have dinner with him...**(bastard) **

"AHH!...HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO BELIEVE THAT HE WAS DEFFERENT?" she stopped from moving and hit the nearest wall, making a little dent in the wall.

**~Whoah...Sakura calm down a little...~** asked her inner trying to calm her down a little...

"What do you want now?...Can't you see I'm pissed off? So pissed off that I want to go and kiss that bastard's ass..." said the angry rosette.

**~Then what are you waiting for?...Go and kick that mother f**ker's ass~** proposed/yelled her inner enthusiastic.

" I won't go..."

**~ Why not? Didn't you just said that you want to kick his ass?~ **asked the inner confused.

" I do...You don't have idea how much I want to kick his ass...But I don't want to see his dick thrusting in that whore's butt ever again...Just thinking of it makes me wanna' puke... But I assure you that whenever I see him I'm gonna' kill him..." muttered an angry Sakura a evil smirk appearing on her 'not-so-angelic-face-anymore'.

**~ You go girl!~** cheered her inner.

After that little conversation, neither of them said anything. As she walked in the dark, she heard some steps behind her. She stopped and heard no more steps. _'I think it's just my freaking imagination' _thought Sakura. When she started walking again, the foot steps restarted. She freaked out and began to walk a little faster, hearing the foot steps coming closer to her._ 'Great...Now I'm followed by some pervert now...just great'. _She began to run and so that pervert. It didn't took to much time, and she felt her left hand being pulled.

"Hey...Wait a little girly..." she heard a drunk men calling her **'girly'**.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She tried to release herself, but she couldn't.

"Hey there pinky...don't be like that...come with me and we're gonna' have fun..." he whispered his breath touching her face.

"Yuck! Haven't you ever heard of mouthwash? Or toothpaste?" she complained being disgusted.

"Hey!..._***hiccup***_ I told you to be good, or else..." he started to threaten.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO LET GO OF ME!" she screamed hitting his face with her fist, making him fly 2 or 3 blocks away from her.

**~Whoah!~** her inner yelled amazed ~** I think you beat a new record...~** her inner told her amazed.

"Yeah yeah...whatever..." was all that Sakura said, as she started to walk again coming near to a catolic church.

_'The door is open' _thought Sakura. She wondered why the church was open so late at night. She couldn't get that. As she came close, she decided to enter it, even thought she wasn't catolic, but buddist.

When she enter the church, she saw bright lights at the Altar. _'Wow...' _was all she could of thought. The Altar was beautiful. On the wall was an icon with a woman and a boy on her lap. _'I think that might be that Virgin Mary and her son Jesus'_. Even thought she wasn't catolic, as I said, she knew who those Persons were. When she was little, she went to a catolic kinder garden and she heard a lot of stories about The Old and The New Testament.

She set herself in the back of the church, continuing to look at the Altar. She felt like she needed to pray.

_'Ohh...Hmm...Well...I don't know what to say...I need some help...Kami or Lord...I feel like my whole life is going down the drain...I know that I must of have everything that a man would ever wish...But I just can't find the right person to love me...for who I am...Not for my looks'_ tears started to form in her eyes _'I tried and tried to find the right one, but every time I thought I chose right, I see that I was wrong...Please...Please help me...I'm begging you...At least give me a sign or something, if I'm not asking for too much...'_. When she finished her pray, she lifted her head, and saw that someone was in the church as well. All she could see was his or hers hair, that had a weird shape..._'Chicken Butt?' _she thought while looking at the person. _'That person must of have problems too...or maybe not'_. She then stood up and walked out of the church, taking a last look at the Altar...and the person with weird 'chicken butt' hair style. After that she walked home, never knowing that, the person with the chicken butt, looked at her as she walked out of the House of God..._'an Angel' _he thought...


	2. Chapter 2 Do you want to meet someone?

**Hey There Little ones! I finally can update the next chapter of My SasuSaku Story „You may think love is sweet"! YAY ME! (clap hands like London Tipton)...Anyways I hope you will like this chapter...I managed somehow to make it a little longer, but I still need to practice...But this school is making me go mad!...Oh and I...If you don't mind...I would want 5 reviews( I know that I'm a little evil...but i want to know if i really should continue)...Or else i won't update the next chapter...Sorry...Till then ...please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna-Chan ~ Hello there! How are you?...good?...GOOD!*** smiles***

Sakura ~ Who are you talking to?

Anna-Chan ~ Oh...Just to the readers ***pointing at you...Yes you reader ***

Sakura ~ Aha...Hi!...So, what are you doing folks?

Anna-Chan ~ They are waiting for the new Chapter of " You may think love is sweet"...They really wanna' know what happened next, after you punched that drunk, and went to the church...Are you really buddhist?...

Sakura ~ I was... *** shy smile ***

Anna-Chan ~ Really?...What are you now?...You made me curious...*** worried***

Sakura ~ Maybe later...Aren't you forgetting something?*** pointing at the group of people***

Anna-Chan ~ What?...Oh yeah...sorry I talk too much... *** covers her mouth***

Sakura ~ You sure do *** chuckles***...Anyways...My dummy roommate doesn't own Naruto or any other Characters from this Anime...

* * *

The night went smooth...After she arrived at home, she went straightly to her room, and fell on her bed, falling asleep immediatly.

_~I was walking in the park...alone. Or that was what I thought. The park was silent. Nobody came... or maybe not yet. It was sunny outside, so I decided to stay on the closest bench and enjoy myself. Man I wished I had my drawing block, because the nature was very beautiful today and I wanted to picture it in a drawing._

_As if I had magic powers, a drawing block and some pencils appeared before my eyes. I was like 'What?'. Sure this was getting very weird, but I started to draw the trees, the bushes, the flowers, the beautiful blue sky with fluffy white clouds. And of course I couldn't just forget the little yellow sun, that was a little shy today, hiding behind the clouds...I giggled as a imagined the sun like a little kid hiding behind his parents._

_**'CRACK'**_

_What was that? Am I being followed? I feel a weird felling that someone is watching me._

"_Is someone there?" I shouted. All I heard was someone chuckling. "This isn't funny!...Just...Come out so that I can see you..." I shouted again. And then I saw someone coming out from his or hers hiding spot._

_Then a handsome man appeared behind the tree I was drawing. He had black hair with a weird hair style, that I saw it somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. His onyx eyes made me shiver, not that I was afraid, but more exited...No one ever made me feel this way. Plus...I don't even know him...I never met him..._

"_Hey there Sakura..." I gasped...How does he know my name? Was he a stalker? I started to panic...He knew my name...The way he said it, made me blush, and somehow it turned me on...'Sakura! What are you thinking! You don't even know him! You don't have to feel this way towards him!' I yelled at myself. But I couldn't resist. He was like a magnet that was pulling me closer to him..._

"_Who are you?" I asked/whispered._

"_My name is Sas-"~_

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Then with a huge blow, Sakura broke the alarm, that was trying to wake her up from her beautiful, but weird dream.

"Ow!" she muttered.

She got out of the bed, seeing that the clothes she wore at that moment, were the same as the ones that she wore a day ago. As she remembered what happened yesterday, she cursed under her breath and got out of the room directly to the bathroom.

As she got in, she looked into the mirror, and saw some big dark circles under her emerald eyes. "Did I not sleep last night?..." she asked herself...**'My name is Sas-'**...She was now standing against the wall...Those gorgeous onyx eyes appeared once again before her eyes, making her blush just by thinking of him... "Who is he?" she asked, falling on the floor.

_2 Weeks Later..._

Sakura was in her little kitchen eating her breakfast. She was living alone in a small flat, since the age of 17, when she had enough of her father's violence. Her mother was murdered by some rival of her father, and since then he hadn't been himself. He started drinking and arguing with everybody, scaring off all relatives one by one. All he had was her...till 2 years ago. After all the fights, the drinks and drugs, lately, she decided to leave. And to be sure that he will be ok, she sends every week some money for food, since he was fired, although she knew that he wouldn't use it for that...But she didn't wanted to know...Now she was in college at design because she loved to draw people and clothes...Although her parents wanted her to become a medic like her mother, but being a medic would just remind her of her(mother) and would make her cry...

**~You're so mono**  
**Together, we could be stereo st-st-st-stereo love**  
**You look so low low**  
**Together, we can get high hi-fi st-st-st-stereo**  
**Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom**  
**You make my heart go boom boom**  
**Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom**  
**You make my heart go supersonic boom supersonic boom~**

Her phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw that Naruto was the one who was calling her. She was just going to ignore it. But she saw that he wasn't going to give up,so she decided to answer to that loud Rame-lover moron.

"Yes?" she answered bored.

" HEY! SAKURA!" he screamed through the phone. She hated when he does that.

"STOP SCREAMING THROUGH THE PHONE YOU MORON!" she shouted.

"Sorry...Anyways...How are you Saku-chan?" he asked knowing about the Ex story..._'I think that Ino spread the fact that I was cheated on and that I was single again...Stupid Ino-pig'_

"I'm ok Naruto." she lied. She wasn't Ok, at all.

"Sakura..." he started.

"Huh?...What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Sakura you don't fool me." he said seriously. She gasped...Tears started to form in her eyes. Naruto was a real clown, but sometimes when he means it and wanted he can be very serious. He was a really good friend.

"No..." she sighed.

"Sakura..."

"I just...Feel so...stupid...And I don't know what I'm doing wrong..."she started to cry.

"Sakura please don't cry...Not over that loser...He doesn't know how special you are. He's just a ass, that only wants to have sex and other nasty things with innocent girls like you...He's just like the other ones...Please...Please stop crying..." he tried to comfort her. And he succeed.

"Thanks..." she thanked " for being a very good friend..." she smiled.

"No prob...Ok...so the reason I called was to ask you if...you want to meet someone ..." he said...

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"A friend. I told him a lot about you and he wants to meet you in person..." he said.

"'He'?...Naruto I hope that you aren't going to be a cupid or something...right?" she asked worried.

"Of course not!" He shouted again through the phone.

"Ow...That hurt my ear..." she said sarcastically.

"Oh...Sorry again..." he excused.

"So what about that dude you were talking about?"she asked him curious now.

"So you're going to meet him?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I will. You know just because I accepted to see him doesn't mean that I will hook up with him or something..." she assured him.

" You sure?"

"Why do you ask so many questions today?" she asked starting to get pissed off.

"Because he is really handsome..."

"So?..." she asked pissed off.

"Ok then..." He changed the subject.

"Naruto tell me what the hell is going on! Why the fuck are you asking me if I want to meet a guy? And why when I accept you ask me if I'm sure? And why are you pissing me off with this questions?...And Why The Stupid Fucking Hell Am I Talking With You!" she shouted ending the call. A few minutes later she received a message. 'From Naruto'

~' Hey Saks...Sorry for pissing u off (By the way..me ear hurt 2)...Meet me at 3...no 3:30 at the park...Cuz' I promised him that I'll introduce u 2 him.:P...See ya!'~

OooOooO

It was 3. So Sakura was a little early...may too early. She sighed "Why did I accepted?" she asked not knowing the reason why she was here.

She sat on a bench waiting for that Ramen freak..._'I wonder who that guy might be...'_ she thought.

Then the mysterious gorgeous guy from her dream, came back in her memory. " I want to draw him" she muttered and pulled out a drawing block and some pencils from her XXL bag.

She made a sketch of him and then started to do his face from what she remembered from this morning. She started with his full lips, then with his nose and then with his black eyes. When she was done with his eyes she felt like being hypnotizes by it. _' His eyes are so beautiful'_ she thought.

"Nice drawing... You are really talented." a warm voice said behind her. She turned to see who was it. Then her eyes widened in shock._ 'It's him!'_ she screamed in her mind...

* * *

**_So Here it is...Hope u liked it and I hope for 5 reviews for the next update...Love U! See ya! *KISS-KISS *_**


	3. Chapter 3  Hello there my love

**So here it is...Chapter 3 of the SasuSaku Story that i'm writing...*Claps*..."You may think love it sweet"...As you may remember ...or not...I said that I would update this chapter if i get 5 reviews...which i didn't get...*sad*...Anyways I'm not writing this story or any other story just to get reviews...I'm writing this because i Like it, and I wanna' know myself what is going to happed next...So if you like what i'm writing review...if not ...Oh well...you can't make everyone like your work...Whatever...Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Have you ever thought that your dream would come true?...Well her dreams did come true. Now she was sitting next to the handsome guy, that was haunting her mind ever since she dreamed about him. _'It's him!'_ she screamed in her mind. _'So he's real'..._"I.." she tried to say...but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Man some shy girl you are." he smiled. "What's your name?" he asked looking into her emerald eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes._'Beautiful Angel...'_ he thought.

"I...I'm..." she tried to speak again, but nothing.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled. She couldn't talk, but she could blush. And that was exactly what she did. Her angelic face had now a bit of pink, matching with her long pink hair.

**~ Sakura!...Come on! Talk already or he'll think that you're dumb!~** Her inner yelled, but still nothing **'SLAP!' ~ Snap Out Of It!~ **her inner slapped her. Ok That was WEIRD...How could her inner slap her?...Don't ask me I'm just telling the story...Sakura felt a burning sensation on her right cheek.

"I'm...I'm S-s-s-Sakura..." she managed to tell him her name in the end. Her face was now a bright red..._'Man this is embarrassing.'_ she sighed in her mind.

"Sakura...What a perfect name for a cute girl like you." he smirked. _'He said I'm cute!...I can't believe it! I think I'm going to faint'. _**Sakura don't be fooled like that. You don't even know him. Not even his name!~** her inner yelled furious. _'You're right! How can I be so foolish...no STUPID!' _she thought.

"I'm sorry...But I usually don't speak with strangers." she said a bit confident.

" Oh then I'll introduce myself. I'm Sas-" he started to talk, but was interrupted by a loud voice, that she knew very well who belonged to.

"Hey! Wait for me! Teme!" Naruto was yelling so loud that the whole park was now looking at them, as if they were some freaks or something. _'Naruto...'_ she sighed.

" Hey there dode...you're late" The raved guy said...Sakura was looking at him with shock..._'How does he know Naruto?'_ she asked herself. **~ I have a feeling that this is the guy~** her inner started to speak..._'What guy?'_ Sakura asked her inner. **~ The one that ramen freak was talking about...The one who wanted to know you.~** her inner said disgusted. Sakura was now very shocked. Not just because she couldn't know how Naruto knew such a 'Smexy' guy, but because she somehow met him in her dream a few weeks ago...Now that's what I call paranormal...Or was that a sign?

"Well Sorry! But didn't you tell me that we would meet at my house?" Naruto was now arguing with that "dreamer" guy.

"I said that I would meet you at your house, but since I saw her here...Why would I go to meet you when I can finally meet her?" he explained looking at that rosette who was in trance now.

"Sakura?" Naruto called her. "Sakura? Are you ok?" he asked looking worried now. "Sakura? Can you hear me?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. But when he done that, Sakura rolled her eyes and fainted. It was way to much for her to handle.

"SAKURA!" he was now shaking her. "What did you do to her TEME?" he asked looking suspiciously at Sasuke, who was only looking at that angel in Naruto's arms.

"Nothing..." he simply said still looking at the unconscious girl. He felt like that little creature was pulling him closer to her, but he didn't knew why that was happening.

"We need to take her home..." Naruto said "But it's way too far from here, and neither my house isn't closer." he continued.

"Why don't we bring her to my place. It's near the park." Sasuke suggested, making his blonde friend jump startled. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He knew that this wasn't going to end too good. He knew it from his own experience.

"Stop looking at me like that...I won't do anything." he assured him. '_That idiot...'_ Sasuke thought.

After a long sigh, Naruto gave in and accepted to take the unconscious Sakura to that Teme's house.

**~Kakushiteokitai himitsu ga kimi ni atta toshitemo**

**Boku nimo utagawareteshimau koto ga aru youni** **Aishisugiru kara yori fukaku shirou to shiteshimau** **Tsuki no uragawa ni futari no kokoro ha oiteikou~**

As they started to walk Naruto's phone started to ring.

"Um...I wonder who is it..." he tried to take his phone out of his pocket, but it was a danger that he would drop Sakura, because he was taking her bridal style.

"Let me hold her..." Naruto heard Sasuke say and turned looking at him suspiciously. "So you can answer the phone..." he growled annoyed now by Naruto's mistrust. Naruto quickly gave in, because the phone was still ringing. He didn't want to miss the call.

"YES..." he shouted through the phone. Then a shout was heard from his phone. It sounded like Minato, Naruto's father.

"Aha...Now?...But...Are you serious?...It's weekend..." a yell came from his phone "Ok ok...Geez...don't be so darn..." he muttered. "...Um nothing I think you start to have some trouble with hearing..." he said startled. **'WHAT?' **his father shouted through the phone making Naruto's head blow. "Nothing...See ya there! Bye!" he ended the conversation.

All that time Sasuke was watching him a smirk appearing on him perfect face.

"You're so gonna' get it..." he said chuckling and walking away from Naruto, heading to his place.

"HEY!...FINE! BUT BE CAREFULL WITH HER!" Naruto warned his raven friend...actually his Best Friend. "...She has quite a temper, if you make her mad...you're DEAD..." he continued, but Sasuke was already far away from him to hear it. Then Naruto ran to his father's company to work...again...in weekend...sad:((...

Anyways...Sasuke has finally arrived at his flat..but not an ordinary flat...but a big and luxurious one. Well I don't think that you don't know why he has this kind a flat, no?...Because he's the son of Fugaku Uchiha, one of the world's famous business man...Let's get back to the story...

Sasuke opened the door and then shut it down, after he was in with the rosette in his arms. "You're much more beautiful than that dobe said..." he smiled.

He then took her in the living room and laid her on the couch. After that, as if he was pulled by some kind of magnet, he put his hand, that was a little cold, on her forehead. He then pulled his hand and touched her forehead with his (forehead). And stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "You don't know how much I want to kiss you...But we just met...but still I can't resist." he whispered, not knowing that she was half awake. He slowly leaned his head in a part, and when their lips were just a couple of inches away...Sakura's eyes opened and widened in shock.

Without thinking she pushed him, with her uncontrolled strength; seeing how he landed on the floor hitting his head hard. After a moment of dazed, she finally realized what she has done.

"OH! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I was just surprised! Sorry! Does it hurt?" she asked jumping off the couch and coming near him. She was really worried.

"Ah...No...Don't apologize...It's my fault...I scared you..."he tried to make her feel better. Then their eyes met. I don't know what you think, but I saw some kind of spark when their eyes met...

"I..." Sakura blushed. _'I don't know what is this, but … I feel like I want to kiss him...' _"I'm really sorry. Does it hurt?" she asked looking at her hands.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. See?" he said touching the back of his head. "Owch!" he muttered.

"It hurts? Let me see." she said touching his head, feeling his soft and black hair.

"Ow!" he complained when Sakura touched the place were he got hurt.

"Sorry." she apologized while blushing. "Where is the kitchen? To get some ice." she asked.

"Don't bother. It's nothing...Really" he tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not Ok!...It's my fault that you got hurt! Now Please tell where the kitchen is!" she yelled frustrated._ 'This is ridiculous...' _she thought He was looking at her saying nothing...just looking.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll find it alone. You stay here and don't move." she said while getting up.

"This place is so damn big...Now where is the ...Aha here it is!" she said after checking some doors. She headed to the refrigerator and opened looking in it searching. After he found what she was looking for, she pulled it out, and headed back to tha living room.

She saw that Sasuke wasn't in the living room.

"Hey!...Where are you ah.." she shouted_ 'Damn...I still don't know his name' she_ realized. "Where are yo..." she tried again and slammed into the one she was looking for.

"Don't scream...I'm here now..." he answered.

"I told you to stay here didn't I?" she told him mad now.

"I needed to go to the bathroom" he said...**(You wanna' know why he went to the bathroom?...because his pants were too tight...)**

"Ok...Stay down or somewhere..." she asked.

He sat on the couch, while Sakura put some ice on his forming bump. He jumped when he felt the ice on his skin. Sakura was blushing all the time. _'This isn't real'_ she thought.

After some time she pulled the ice away, touching his head,where she didn't seem to feel no bump. She smiled satisfied.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah...Thanks, but you didn't need to do this really..." he answered turning to face her.

"I...It's nothing...really...At least that I could do..." she mumbled looking at her hands, blushing a light red. Then she saw her hand watch. 18:30... "Holly Shit! It's already past 6! ...I have to go!" she said jumping off the couch and taking her XXL bag. She then turned to face him.

"Um...I still don't know your name..."she mumbled.

He came closer to her, so close that anyone would think that they are embracing.

"My name is Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha..." he whispered in her ear. "We'll meet again...I'm sure of that..." he smirked making Sakura blush... "But until then...Bye..."he whispered in her ear again, then kissing her cheek. Sakura was now very red...

After 20 minutes she was already home. "OMG..."she said falling on the floor after she closed the door, not letting other see what was wrong with her..._'My name is Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha...'_... "Sasuke..." she smiled...

* * *

**So this is Chapter 3...The song that I used for Naruto's ringtone is _"Mysterious" by Naifu_ ...and the ringtone for Sakura is _"Lovesick" by Emily Osment_...See ya later!KISSKISS **


	4. Chapter 4  Girl's Chat

**Hello there! I missed you so much! Guess What! I have one week vacation from school...so...i may update another chapter this week...And Another news...This Week I will update a new SasuSaku Story ...Yeepp...I'm so exited...Anyways...I've been really lazy with this chapter...It took me so long because i was really bored...I hope you will like it...& Please forgive me if i make some spelling errors because i've been learning english for 5 years now...at school...only 2 hours per week...very little time for english...anyways...ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura~ ANNA!...***Sakura yelled looking frightened ***

Anna-Chan ~ What! *** asked watching the TV very close***

Sakura~ What's with that bunch of crazy people in front of our door?...They're freakin' scaring me...*** big frightened eyes***

Anna-Chan ~ *** sweat drop*** **(Sorry**** I don't know how write that)** ...Umm...That might be for me...Hehe...

Sakura~ For YOU!...Then what are you doing here? Go to them or make them leave...They're scaring me o death!***pulsing vein ***

Anna-Chan ~ Not now!...I'm watching my favorite Anime...Do you know that today is a 5 hour marathon with "Naruto Shippuden"?

Sakura ~I don't care! Anyways...Why are they're here?

Anna-Chan ~ Oh they just want to hear the new chapter of that story of your's...*** still watching the TV very very close***

Sakura ~ What? So those annoying people are just fans of your's? Then go and tell them don't make them wait...or to make me more annoyed...

Anna-Chan ~ Not now...let them wait...

Sakura ~ Oh. No. You. Don't! *** very mad***...You are going there and tell them the story!

Anna-Chan~ Not Now!** * annoyed***

Sakura ~ Oh Yes now!

Anna-Chan ~ Says who?

Sakura ~ Says ME! *** pulling Anna-Chan by her right foot***

Anna-Chan ~ AHH! SAKURA STOP IT!** * trying to catch something ***

Sakura~ NO!

Anna-Chan~ NOO!...MY NARUTO!

Sakura ~ Sorry to disappoint you...but You. Don't. Own. Naruto! Or any other characters from that anime!

Anna-Chan~ Geez...Thanks for reminding me ***pissed off ***

* * *

"Hello?" answered a rosette named Sakura, as you know.

"Hey there Sakura!" said a really good blond friend of Sakura.

"Hi Ino! What's up?" she asked. It's been some time since she last talked to Ino...Ever since that cheating episode...but Sakura managed to move on without to many cries or even sadness.

"Oh just wondering if you have some time..." the blond answered.

"Well...yeah...I have some time...time for what?" she asked like a stupid.

"TIME FOR EARLY SUMMER SHOPPING!" Ino screamed through the phone..._'Man I hate when that happens...'_ she complained.

"Ino but it isn't even summer...it's April still..." she muttered.

"Yeah I know, but you know that they sell the new clothes, a couple of months before it's the season to wear them...and you're going to be a designer...Pff! ...Yeah right..." she muttered.

Sakura was now a bit pissed of because she decided to become a designer, and Ino just isn't accepting this idea...even thought she is the one who showed her this opportunity...How annoying she can be...

"Ok I get what you want...When do you want to go shopping?" Sakura asked sighing...

"Now!" Ino answered.

"Ok...Just let me change...Can you come in 15 minutes?" she asked.

"I'm already in front of your door..." she heard Ino saying. Sakura turned her head in shock. _'I hope she isn't telling bullshits...'_ she said in her mind. So she opened the door to see if it wad true.

"Hey there Forehead!" said Ino.

**SLAM!CLACK!**

"Sorry..." Said Sakura with a happy face at Ino who had a red nose and a very angry face. _' I think I shut the door to hard...he he...'_ smirked Sakura.

"You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to beat you up, because I might mess my make-up and dress..." she said while she was arranging her long and blond hair. Her hair was really long and always in a pony tail. _' I think that she hadn't cut her hair since middle school...'_ said Sakura in her mind. "Plus...I want to look hot for the cute guys we might meet at the mall..." she smirked and posing like a model._ ' Ino looks really ...hot...right now...With that purple dress and black tights that matches with her ….very high heels...And those earring and purse...Just...PERFECT!' _said Sakura while studying her best friend's outfit.

"Like it?" her friend asked smiling, while turning around to let her rosette friend take a better look at her outfit.

"Very!" Sakura smiled...then made an annoyed face.

"What?" asked Ino looking a bit confused at the sudden change of mood.

"Well...Thanks to you...Now I have to find an outfit to match with your's...You know I don't like to be in your shadow...do you?" said Sakura pissed and tired.

"Sorry...Just go and find something to wear...I'll go fetch some food cuz' I haven't eaten since last night...and I skipped breakfast..." said Ino heading to the kitchen and throwing her purse on the couch.

"Eat then...There's some fried pork left from yesterday's dinner..." Sakura said while entering her room, then closing the door.

She headed to her big closet and opened it searching for something to wear... _'What should I wear...I think I got it!'_ she thought smiling widely...

**~What are you goin' to wear?~** asked her inner curious.

"This...this...this...and this!" she answered happy and smiling. The clothes she choose were a long red shirt with roses on it, thin and black tights...3/4 to be honest...sandals with high heels and a Michael Jackson brown hat.

**~Ohhhh!...Good choice...and nice style!~** her inner said happy smiling as well.** ~ Go get some hot guys girl!~**

"Sorry, but I don't need any guy right now...I can live without them...I don't need them..." she said feeling a bit sad.

"Sakura! You ready?...C'mon! The clothes will be gone before we even arrive there!" shouted a pissed Ino. Sakura then started to change her clothes. After that she put some make-up and some new long earrings, that match with her shirt, and a necklace and a hot silver bracelet.

"Ok!...Happy now?" asked Sakura after opening the door.

"OMG! Those clothes are so hot!..Where did you get them?" asked the blond one.

"I made it myself." said Sakura proud of herself.

"You got to be kidding me...Right?" asked Ino amazed.

"I'm not kidding!...The clothes are made by me...except the sandals" she chuckled.

"You're fucking lying to me! No way you made this! You don't have such an imagination!". After she said that Sakura slammed the door on front of Ino who made a loud **'OW!'** _'Serves you right!'_ laughed Sakura in her mind.

"SAKURA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Ino started to yell but was interrupted by Sakura who left her room and went to take her brown purse.

"Coming or not? The clothes will be gone before we even arrive there!" said Sakura imitating Ino's voice, making her best friend annoyed. But Ino didn't say anything and took her black purse and followed Sakura out the door.

They went with Ino's yellow Porsche. The whole time they were in the car, they talked and talked...and...talked. After they arrived, they went outside.

"Ino wait!" said a worried Sakura.

"What?" asked the confused Ino.

"One little thing..." said Sakura putting some pink lip gloss on Ino's full lips. "Now that's much better"

"Thanks! You're the best!" said Ino while hugging Sakura. " Let's go and buy this place!". After that was said, they went to shop.

A couple of hours later, the 2 best friends went to the salon for manicures and pedicures.

"This is much better!...My feet hurts like hell..." complained a tired Ino who ordered a pedicure.

"I don't know how to say this but...who asked you to wear high heels?" asked Sakura while having her manicure done.

"Hello! If you wanna' look hot for the guys you have to suffer a little." said Ino very proudly.

"But what about Kiba? Wouldn't he be mad if he finds out that you are flirting with other guys?" asked Sakura.

"We broke up."

"You what? When? Why? I thought you were happy together..." said a sad rosette.

"We just didn't have time for each other. He was busy with his animals, after all he is going to become vet...And I was busy with this acting school...Oh well we just weren't meant to be..." said Ino making a sad face at the end.

"I'm sorry Ino...But when happened that?"

"Last week..."

"Still...I'm sorry..."

Then there was silence between them.

"So what's your love life going?" asked Ino breaking the silence.

"Not good...You know about the cheating and the break-up..."

"Yeah..."

"But recently...Naruto introduced me to someone..." said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Really! How come I don't know anything about this?" asked a very confused Ino. Normally Ino would know anything that happened to her best friend, but apparently this one little information slipped her little and "sticky" hands.

"Well I met him 2-3 days ago. He's nice" she said smiling.

"And Hot I guess. Right?" asked Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Ino why do you always want to know if a guy is hot? What's inside matters." said a pissed Sakura.

"Because every woman in this whole fucking world wants to have a hot guy with whom to sleep." After that was said Sakura's face was a bright red. When Ino saw that she started to laugh very hard that her stomach started to hurt.

"Stop laughing...It's not funny!" complained Sakura who was trying to hide her red face, but couldn't.

"Poor little Saku-Chan! I sometimes wonder why such a hot girl like you is still a virgin...hehe...I wonder if this guy will make you fall for him...I wonder..." said Ino who was thinking if this guy whom Sakura met a couple of days ago will make her...a WOMAN...hehe...

"Stop this already..." mumbled an embarrassed Sakura. Then her eyes saw something that made her a little curious. After her manicure was done, she picked a magazine that had a cute girl on the cover. That girl had a very cute bob style haircut.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Ino who was looking at Sakura curious.

"Nothing...It's just... a haircut that looks very cute..."

"Really?...Let me see it" asked Ino. Sakura turned the magazine so that Ino could see the cover.

After some time of watching and studying, Ino looked at Sakura and said "Why don't yo cut your hair like that?"

Sakura was shocked. She liked her long hair.

"Trust me. It will look nice on you." Ino assured Sakura smiling at her. "Plus... You look cuter with short hair."

"You mean that I don't look cute?" Sakura snapped staring at Ino with a pissed look.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that it would look good on you better than with your long hair." Ino explained. "C'mon...Trust me!"

"Ok" Sakura answered smiling at her friend...

After a hour or so...Sakura was a new person, her cute hair making her face look even cuter.

"See?...I told you!" said Ino who was behind Sakura looking at her.

"I...I...I LOVE IT!" screamed a happy Sakura jumping out of her chair hugging the stylist and then her best friend. "You know how much I love you!" Sakura asked while looking at her blond friend.

"No, I don't...And...please get off me...or else people will think that we're going out or something...And for your information...I'm not gay..." said Ino.

"Neither am I..." she said getting off Ino.

"You sure?" Ino laughed.

"Haha...Very funny...Now let's get out of here...I'm tired." Sakura asked paying for her haircut and manicure, then taking all her bags. And so did Ino.

When the left the salon, Sakura bumped into someone..._'Ok...this is vejavu'_...After that she looked to see the person she bumped into. Then her heart stopped for a moment, beating very fast after that. _'It's Sasuke...'_ she blushed a bright red.

"I..." she tried to say...but again, like last time...nothing came out of her mouth. _' Man this really is dejavu...'._

"What? Cat got your tongue again?" Sasuke laughed.

"Sakura...Who is this handsome gentlemen?" Ino asked coming beside Sakura, looking at Sasuke who was still looking at his angel.

"Umm...This...This is...Sa...Sasuke..." she managed somehow to say.

" Wow. Sakura I didn't know you were this shy. You weren't like this before. Neither with you Ex-es." Ino said looking at Sasuke than at Sakura. "Well mister Sasuke...You managed to change one little trait of my friend...Maybe you will change her whole life..." she said smirking.

"INO!" yelled an annoyed Sakura.

"Ok...Ok...I'll leave you alone with your handsome prince...You'll Thank me later...See ya! Nice to meet you Sasuke!" And with that she left, leaving an embarrassed Sakura with a sexy guy near her which who knows what was going to do.

"Say...You cut your hair..."he said all of a sudden.

"Huh?...Oh...My hair...Yeah...I cut I earlier..." she said touching her short hair.

"It suits you...You're beautiful..." he said smiling at her.

Her heart stopped once again, and started to beat very fast...Then she blushed...

"You're cute when you blush..." he lauged..._'He said I'm cute...' _"Come...Do you want some coffee or something? So we can talk and know each other better. " he asked reaching out his hand. She accepted and took his hand.

Her hand was so small in his. _'It's warm'_ she smiled. _'It's warm'_ he smiled...

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Here is Sakura's Haircut on my avatar...PS: THAT"S NOT ME IN THE PHOTO...I wish:(...See you later KISSXKISS!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Almost Kiss Part 1

**Helllo There...I finally managed to write this chapter..I've been gone for 3 days so I didn't had much time to write this chapter...Tomorrow...School again...:((..Anyways..I hope u like this chapter...if u do..please review...if not...oh well...Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

After the sudden meeting with Sasuke, Sakura was now beeing hold by Sasuke, who was looking for a Restaurant or something. The way his hand was touching her was indescribable. It felt so good to feel his warmth. _'I's warm...'_ she smiled..._'What's this feeling?...I feel so happy to be with him...But I don't know anything about him...just his name but...nothing...'_ she thought.

**~It doesn't matter if you know him or not...only you matter...you need some happiness...~ **the inner started to talk...

_'But...it's not normal to not know the person you like...'_ she said in her mind to her inner.

**~So you do like him...~** she smiled **~you should be with him...I bet he likes us too.~** she said proudly...

'_You know it's not normal to date someone you don't even know...it's wrong not to mention weird...'_ she sighed...

"You wanna' stay here?" Sasuke asked with his tough but still warm voice. They stopped in front of a Café which had lot of people entering and leaving the local.

"It's ok...It's ok anywhere..." she answered smiling still feeling his hand touching hers. _'It's ok anywhere...if I will still feel your warm hand in mine...'_ she said in her mind.

They decided to go in. When they got in the smell of coffee has surrounded them. It smelled so good. Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura, took her to the nearest table.

"Have a seat." he said helping her sit down. '_He's a real gentlemen' _she thought while blushing. She put her bags under the table, so that she wouldn't be bothered by them. Sasuke then took a seat across the table, so that he was in front of her now.

He was looking deep in Sakura's eyes. Her emerald eyes were drowned in his onyx ones. She then looked at the table and saw that their hands were still holding each other. She then looked back into his eyes. He looked worried all of a sidden. That surprised her.

"You want me to let go of your hand?" he asked a bit sad. That surprised her even more. _' Why would he even ask something like that? ' _she asked herself. He was still waiting for her reply, but she couldn't say anything. So he took that as a yes and let go of her.

But without thiking, Sakura took his hand making him look surprised at her. She was very red..._'Don't you ever look at me like that ever again...'_ she asked not liking the look he was using a moment ago. He smiled and then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked confused. His laugh was so colourful that made her giggle.

"You know...You really are something..." he said smirking "I can never get bored with you."

"Really? Are you serious or are you saying this just to make me feel more comfortable?" she asked still giggling.

"I'm serious!" he answered looking at her with a warm look. "So...Tell me something about you." he asked.

"Well...My name is Haruno Sakura...as you already know...I'm 19 years old and I'm studying arts, design, at the Arts Academy." she said as if she was a first grader in the first day of school. She blushed a little ,after she realized how she introduced herself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke... I'm 19 years old and I'm working at my father's company. I think you heard of Fugaku Uchiha, no?" he asked looking at the table, to their hands to be exactly.

"That famous business man that owns _**'Uchiha UltraMotor'**_? That computer company?" she asked.

He nodded.

"So...That's your Father?" she asked amazed. She couldn't believe that she was with a famous person's son right now. _'So he's rich...That explains that bog flat he owns...' _she thought.

"Yes...he is..." he said a bit annoyed; and the rosette saw his reaction and look...He didn't looked too happy. _'I think he doesn't like his dad too much...' _she thought.

"You don't like him too much...don't you?" she asked trying to comfort him.

"Not really...It's just..." he started saying, but was interrupted by a waiter, that was asking for our order.

"What would you want to order?" he asked holding a small notebook in a hand and a pencil in another.

"I will have a cup of coffee and the lady...What would you want?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura to was not paying attention.

"Aah...I think I'll have a frapuchino..." she said smiling to the waiter. The waiter blushed a little when he saw her cute pink face.

"Your order...will be ready in a...few minutes..." he tried to say, but he was too nervous to speak.

Sakura started to giggle when she saw that. She thought it was cute the way he reacted. Then she stopped realizing that, he wasn't neither a little bit serious. He just thought she was cute. That was the same reaction that all her Ex-es made when she first met them. She sighed. And turned to Sasuke thinking if he was different, because he had the same reaction when they first met. _'I hope he is different, because I don't know if I can take it anymore...I don't want to suffer again...I'm sick of it...'_ she thought making an annoyed face.

Sakura was watching Sasuke's every movement. He pulled out of his jacket a pack of **Malboro** Cigarettes and a lighter. Before he lighted his cigarette he looked at Sakura who was watching him very closely.

"You mind if I smoke?" he asked.

"No...No...go ahead..." she said still watching how he lighted his cigarette.

"So you smoke..." she said not taking her eyes off him.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Since when?" she asked.

"For some time now...I tried to quit smoking...But I couldn't..." he said while smoking.

"Here's your coffee! Have a nice day!" said the waiter, that came with their order and then he vanished.

The two of them drank their coffee.

"So that blond girl...Your friend?" he asked.

"Yes...That was Ino. She's my best friend since...I don't know...Since forever!" she said smiling.

"I see...It's good that you have friends that you can rely on...It's a good feeling." he said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Is Naruto your best friend?" she asked.

"Even if he is so stupid and his head is full of ramen...Yeah...he's my best friend...he's been there every time ever since I met him..." he explained while smoking.

"When did you guys met? Because Naruto didn't tell me anything about you, or to anybody else..." she said.

" Well we met 2 years ago when the 2 of us went with our fathers on their business trips, to learn more about this business world. So we met by accident first, I was going to the building where my father had a meeting, and Naruto was going at the hotel where we were, to take some stuff that his father needed for his meeting. Then when I got there, I found out that our fathers had a business meeting with each other...Since then he hasn't left me alone..." he chuckled " But then I started to enjoy his presence..." he smiled then drank what was left of his coffee.

"That's nice!" she said smiling drinking her coffee. " I've known Ino since kindergarden... The kids always bullied me because I had a big forehead...and because I was a Buddhist...and the other were Catholic...Ino was always there to save me and to make those bullies go away. She even beat up a girl that said that I was a sinner and that I will end up in hell because I wasn't a Christian...That made her very mad...Sure we have our fights, but we always end up saying sorry..." she smiled happy.

"You have a good friend...So your a Buddhist?" he asked after he finished his cigarette.

"Yeah...My father's family is Buddhist, but my mother's family were Christian. When my parents got married, my mother accepted to become a Buddhist. But ever since then her parents didn't want to talk to her, because they think she betrayed her God...I don't even know my grandparents...Just my father's parents...But they died a couple of years ago...And so did my mom..." she mumbled at the end.

"She died?...I...I don't want to be nasty, but how did she died?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"She was murdered by some freak that my father had some business with...It happened 4 years ago when I was 15...I was very sad and angry, that I wanted to go and kill that bastard for taking my mom away from me...After that my father hadn't been himself. He started drinking and beating me up. When I turned 17, he already had lost his job and started doing drugs. When I heard about that, I packed my stuff and moved in the flat that I'm staying in now..." she said while finishing her frapuchino.

"I'm really sorry...It's really harsh what happened to your family..." he said having a sad face on his face.

"Don't be sorry...It's just my life...Oh well!..." she sighed. " I think I should go...It was nice talking to you Sasuke..." she said smiling".

She lifted herself and grabbed her bags that were under the table. Sasuke then touched her hand and pulled her back.

"No...Wait...I'll take you home" he said.

"No you don't have to do that...I'm fine really!" she smiled.

"Are you sure that you can go home with so many bags without falling?" he asked lifting one eyebrow and pointing to her bags.

"Ehh...Maybe you're right..." she said and accepted his offer.

After Sasuke paid the consummation, he led her to his car...A black volkswagen to be exactly...

"Wow!...Nice car!..." Sakura said after she saw the...Hot...car.

"Thanks..." he said smirking "Hop In!" he said.

The interior was very masculine...so perfect for his personality.

The whole way to her flat was very quiet. Neither of them said something. When they arrived, Sasuke led her to the front door of the building. It was already night when they arrived.

"So...Thanks for the ride and for helping me with the bags..." she smiled

"No problem...It was my pleasure..." he said walking closer to her taking her free hand into his. He leaned his head, so that their lips were only a couple of inches away from each other.

Sakura was surprised by his sudden action, but accepted his kiss because she really liked him.

Suddenly...Sasuke's phone started to ring when they were only a couple of inches away...He sighed.

"Hello?...Yes...I'm outside right now...Now?...***sigh ***...Ok I'll be right there..." he said through the phone, then looked at Sakura who was blushing...

"Well...I guess I'll see you around." he said that then he kissed her forehead and headed to his car. Sakura was surprised and blushed even harder.

After Sasuke was way gone she headed to her flat. When she was in front of her door someone poked her shoulder. When she turned all Sakura saw was a hand that slapped her.

"Don't you ever come near him again...or you'll gonna' get it..." said a very angry red haired girl with red contact lenses.

"Who?" Sakura asked confused while holding her cheek.

"You know who I'm talking about...Stay away from him!" she yelled and then she vanished.

_'Now that was weird...'_ she thought...

* * *

**So here you go guys! Hope u liked this chapter and review!:)...Till Next time!:):-* KISS*KISS**


	6. Chapter 6 I hate Mondays Part 1

**Well Hello There! Haven't heard from you for a wile...First of all...I want to apologize for this very...very...very late upload...I had a lot of school lately...last week I had 5 tests and all were very difficult...and I had a competition at romanian...and so...Anyways:|...I hope you will like this chapter...It's not happening to much in this chapter, just a normal morning for Sakura...hehe:)...You see that the Naruto characters are starting to appear:)... I'll tell you that in the next chapter, I will introduce you to Sakura's dad:D...but until then...enjoy this chapter:)...**

**Disclaimer : Anna-Chan Doesn't own Naruto or any other characters from that anime.**

**Anna-Chan ~ Again...Thanks for reminding me! *Pissed of*  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well... this day went well...I guess..." Sakura said as she entered her flat. But her face hurt... "Man...I wonder who was that freaky girl...And man that hurt!" she complained rubbing her right cheek..._'I wonder who she was...why was she mad...and why the heck she slapped me!'_ she asked herself.

**~Maybe some fan girl...~** her inner said.

"What fan girl?" she asked confused.

**~I don't know...Maybe Sasuke's?~** she said...That somehow shocked her...but not that much, because she sort of expected that. He is handsome...and rich. That wasn't a bad combination.

"Are you sure?..." she asked.

**~Sure of what? That Sasuke has fans? Yes...I'm sure!~** she said looking weird at her.

wow, timpul chiar zboara.

"No, not that...Do you think he really likes me?" she asked worried.

Silence...

**~I don't know...maybe...~** she said a bit sad but still smiling...**~the way he acts towards you..he's really sweet...Don't you think?~** her inner asked taking a seat (In Sakura's head of course)

"Yes...yes he is..." she said heading to her room smiling... "But...if I think a little...he is too sweet... I mean we just met...I don't think it's normal to kiss or...to wish to sleep with someone you just met...I don't know what you think about this, but this is what I feel..." she said.

**~Are you stupid or something...I don't know if you noticed, but...I'm You!...Of course I know what you feel, because I somehow feel the same way!~** her inner said a little frustrated.

Sakura just set there, still, not answering her inner and neither her...

She was thinking about what would she do...It was difficult. The feeling that she felt for him was different from what she felt before. Why was he so different? Why does she have to feel this way for him. The way he smiled and smirked always made her heart race and made her blush. The way their hands touch it felt like they were shocked. But she liked that feeling. His hands were big and looked so protective. His eyes were so black, that she felt like she was sunk in those onyx eyes every time she looked at him. So beautiful. And his lips so full and so thin in the same time. They look like they needed to be kissed all the time, or else they will die...

She thought about that for a time. Everyting about him made her come closer to him. Everything made her want to know, even the little details. He was special...He was indeed.

She scratched her pink head, and walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

**OooOooOooO**

All night she thought about him. Her mind always ran over to him. She dreamed about him, in the same park she met him in her first dream. They walked in the park, they held hands all the time. And at the end of her dream they almost kissed, but a noisy melody woke her up, not knowing the end.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 7:30 and she had classes in 1 hour. It was Monday. She hated Mondays. Ever since High School she hated that day. Maybe because she always had so much work to do. And sometimes she doesn't even do her work. She just leave them for other time and end up with having more to do in another day, which she hated.

She sighed again and got out of her bed. She wasn't wearing a pajama, just a T-shirt and of course panties...(don't think of anything else:))). She yawned and headed to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she stopped and stared.

"Ew..." she said as she saw and touched her hair. "I have a lot of work to do with you mister pinky hair...You're a disaster right now..." she said to herself.

~**You know you look stupid when you talk to your hair?~** her inner started talking having a weird look on her face.

"Shut up..." she mumbled.

Sakura decided to take a quick shower, for the sake of her hair. The water was warm, when it touched her white skin.

"It feels so good..." she mumbled.

After about 10 minutes, she was already changing and brushing her short pink hair. She decided to make it a little curly at the ends.

She changed into a dark pink shirt and back jeans with black high heels. She put on some make-up and put on her favorite necklace. A heart-shaped pink necklace. And she was done.

She drank a cup of coffee and ate some toasted bread.

"I have job today too...this sucks..." she said as she took another sip from her coffee.

Without thinking she glanced at the clock, that was indicating 8:15.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She was Late!...I mean very late!...The Academy was a half an hour away from her home. She drank the rest of her coffee and then threw it in the sink. She did heard a noise, that sounded like a broken glass or something. She knew what it was, but she didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was to be in the class before the teacher came. She knew how it felt to be late. She was late on the first day at the Academy. And it was a disaster. Ohh...And guess what...It was Monday when that happened...Yeah...She hated Mondays.

She slammed the door and locked it. Then...She ran her life out of her to the subway. She came there just in time, because the last one was ready to leave. When the doors were ready to close, she slipped threw it. She then sighed in relieve and sat on the nearest chair. She would arrive in 5 five minutes to the next station, and then she had to run another 5 minutes.

"Man...I'm totally late this time...I'm screwed..." she sighed... "Maybe I'll arrive in time, or maybe the teacher will come late...No...That's not possible...Kurenai-Sensei is never late...ever..." she mumbled not paying attention at the male,that was looking at her with big black eyes. After a moment, she finally felt a gaze on her. She turned to her left and almost screamed.

"What!...SAI!" she screamed making all the people look at them. "Geez!...Stop scaring me like that...I almost died!" she said staring at him with a mad look on her face. The way he was looking at her, could make anyone scream. It was like his eyes popped out of his head...It was scary.

"Hello Sakura-san. How do you feel this morning?" he asked in an annoying calm voice.

"Um...I'm fine I guess..." she said. " Wait!...Why are you so late? Don't you have classes now?"

"Yes, I have, but I think I overslept...and I think you did the same thing...Or you tried to hide your ugliness with tones of make up...Am I right?" he asked. He really didn't know what she had planed for him...A big knuckle sandwich in his face.

When her fist made a contact with his face, he flew a couple of meters away from her.

"That's what you get for calling me 'ugly'" she said as a vein was pulsing in her head. It felt like it was going to break...soon...

"I'm very sorry Sakura-san, but I don't think that you should try to hide it...You will still be ugly even with make-up." he said smiling.

_'God...He doesn't know when to stop...Doesn't he?'_ she said in her mind.

"Sai! Can you please stop with this insulting! Or you want another punch in that 'angelic' face of your's?" she said as she showed her fist.

"I'm very sorry...Did I insulted you?..." he said shocked. "Geez...I really should read that book closely next time...I thought I did what it said...to say the truth to your friends...I'm very sorry Sakura-san... I didn't know I insulted you!" he said looking at her like he was ready to cry.

Sakura's face at that time was...beyond description...She was shocked...She knew that Sai read a lot of stuff, but she didn't know that he read that kind of stuff...as if he wasn't a human and didn't know how to behave himself with other people...What a weird guy...freaky I can say.

"Sai...don't worry so much... I … I understand..." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Geez...Sakura-san...you are really kind..." he said smiling... "But you're still ugly..." he said at the end. Sakura just sighed hopping that she wouldn't jump at him and kill him right in that moment.

In no time, they arrived at their station and got out.

"Sai! Come on! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" she said waving. They started to run. Sai was faster than her, so he surpassed her in no time. But he sometimes stopped and waited for her. _'He's really sweet when he wants to'_ she said in her mind.

As they were running, Sakura made a wrong move so she broke her heel and fell.

"SHIT!" she shouted. She tried to stand up, but her leg hurt a little. "Stupid heel...Why did I had to wear high heels today?...Fuck...I hate Monday..." she said under her breath.

"Let me help you..." Sai said offering himself to help her. He reached out his hand. She looked at it a little time and finally accepted.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...My stupid heel broke..." she said in a mad tone.

"Oh...Can you walk?" he asked looking at her feet.

"I don't so...Shit...Why did I had to wear heels today?" she said more to herself. She lifted her head and so that Sai was gone. _'Sure he walked ahead...We must be super late now...Shit...'_ she said in her mind. She felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sai handing a little bag to her.

She took it and looked in it. Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked shocked as she pulled a pair of black sandals with no heels, that matched her outfit..._'This kid is mad...Mad I say!'_ she shouted in her head.

"No." he answered.

"I...I can't accept it..." she said handing the sandals to him.

"No please take them...Think of it as a _**'I'm sorry'**_ gift." he said as he knelt and took the her broken shoes and put her sandals on.

"well...then Thank you very much!" she said smiling. "How much did it cost you?" she asked as she looked at the black sandals that were very elegant and chic. _**'He really does have style...'**_ she said as she looked at her feet and then at Sai...He was wearing a white shirt with a vest and black jeans with chains..._**'He looks hot I may say'**_ she thought.

"100$" he said.

"WHAT!...Now I really can't accept it!" she shouted.

"I insist..." he said looking at her with a puppy look.

"But..."

"It's 8:45 already...Wow...Time really flies..." he said all of a sudden looking at his wristwatch.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and started running without saying anything; and so did Sai. Little did she know, that she was watched by some onyx eyes ,that were on the other part of the street...He looked a bit sad...

**OooOooOooO**

They arrived in 2 or 3 minutes. When they entered the room, Sakura saw that Kurenai-Sensei wasn't there yet. She looked at the big clock that was above the big black board. 8:27...

She looked a bit pissed off when she turned to see Sai, who was very calm.

"You lied!" she complained and hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry..." he smiled and headed to his seat that was in the back.

Sakura sighed and headed to her seat, that was near the window.

"Good morning Hinata!" she greeted the black/purple haired friend, that was also the most shy person she ever knew.

"Good-...Good morning Sakura..." she smiled.

"What's up Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Um...Well...Nothing much..."Hinata said and blushed a little...

"Oh...You're blushing...Are you blushing?...Yes you are!" Sakura said smiling.

"N-no..I'm..N-not!" Hinata said.

"oh...yes you are. And don't you try to deny …So...Who did you meet?" Sakura asked knowing that all the blushing thing was because she liked someone.

"Nobody..." Hinata answered.

"But..." Sakura tried to say, but was interrupted by Kurenai-Sensei, that entered the class room.

"Ok Good Morning everyone! As you know...In 3 weeks we will have a little competition. And all students must participate. This competition is to examine your style, imagination, and of course all the techniques, that you all may have learned." she said and looked in the class and then continued "You must all create clothes and all have to be original. Don't steal any body's idea, or else you will be disqualified and of course you will fail this year. I will be waiting your work in 3 weeks. The students that are chosen, will have the opportunity to show their creations in a runaway that our Academy will organize...So Good luck!" she said and everyone started to talk very happy. Kurenai-sensei then started to talk again "Ok Stop talking everyone we have work to do...Today we will discuss about the style in the XVIII th century..." And then Kurenai-Sensei started to talk the new lesson.

**OooOooOooO**

"Pss...Hinata...So tell me who is this guy..." Sakura asked wanting to know who was the lucky guy.

"Um...Sakura c-c-can't I-I tell y-y-you after the c-c-class?" Hinata managed to say.

"No...You can't...You must tell me now...or else I won't leave you alone for the rest of the class..." Sakura said.

"Um...He..is..." Hinata tried to say but her face face turned into a very light red, steams coming out of her head.

"He is...who?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto..." Hinata said in a very low voice that you could hardly hear.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata finally said loud enough for Sakura to widen her eyes amazed.

"Naruto!" she shouted shocked.

"Miss Haruno...Can I ask you why are you bothering my class?" Kurenai-sensei asked staring at Sakura with a deadly glare.

"Um...I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei..." Sakura said a bit embarrassed.

"Miss Haruno, if you intend to pass this year...I suggest you to pay attention at class..." sensei said with a deadly glare on her face, and then returned to her lesson.

"Sorry..." Hinata whispered.

"No...It's not your fault...Don't worry...We'll talk after classes...ok?" Sakura said smiling.

"Ok..." Hinata sounded relieved.

**OooOooOooO**

After all the classes were done, Sakura and Hinata were walking home talking with each other about what happened to Sakura before she came in the class.

"So Sai bought me this sandals, that cost 100$...Can you believe it?" Sakura said.

"Wow...Are...You...You know...Together or...something?" Hinata asked.

"What?...No!...No way!...We're not dating...It was just a coincidence... It's nothing between us." the pink-haired said.

"Oh..I thought that... you know he's... sweet and all...I thought that...You're together..." the purple-haired said.

"No..We're not...because I think I like someone right now..." Sakura said as they were near Hinata's place.

"Right?...Who is it?" Hinata asked a little bit enthusiastic.

"He's name is Sasuke Uchiha...And he's very hot and sweet..." Sakura said smiling and blushing in the same time.

"Wow...That's very sweet...I'm happy for...for you..." Hinata said smiling and clapping hands.

"Thank you!...Nows you're turn...You said you liked Naruto" Sakura said.

"Um...Yeah...I...Met him...last weekend...when I was going...to...my father's Dojo...We bumped... into each other...he apologized...Then he...introduced himself...and invited me...to...dinner tonight..." her face was very red when she finished.

They were already in front of Hinata's house. Did I mentioned that Hinata's Family is known for their popular dojo? They are also the second rich family in New York, after the Uchiha's.

"Aww...That's sweet...Well then have fun tonight with Naruto...I know that he will make you laugh...He's sometimes good at that...but the rest...is annoying..." Sakura said smirking.

"Thank you...Good luck...at work..."Hinata said smiling and the hugged Sakura. After that she entered her house.

_'Well Naruto...Be careful with her...She is very fragile...'_ she said in her mind and walk away smiling.

"The next 'station'... '_**Cyber **__**Café' **_...Work now...Need some money now..." she giggled and starting to walk faster...

* * *

**Well...here you have chapter 6...Sorry if I made mistakes when I wrote it...Review if you liked it...See you until next time:)...KiSSxKiSS:-***


	7. Chapter 7  I hate Mondays Part 2

**Hello there People from FanFiction...Missed me...Or you don't even remember me?...I think that may be my fault...You may think that I ignored you or something, but the truth is that I had a lot o school... I had a lot to learn and to write, and I had to prepare some drawings for my exposition at my school. Plus It's not easy to be in first year of high school...But don't worry just 2 weeks and I will be in Spring holyday...And maybe I will write some more fanfiction...Just if you want me to...Anyways...Review if you like what I write and if you want me to continue This story...Ok I will not bother you anymore...Enjoy...**

**PS: Sorry for any Grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Anna-Chan Doesn't own Naruto or any other Characters from that Anime :))**

**Anna-Chan ~ Will you please stop reminding me this?**

**Sakura ~ Oh just get over it!*annoyed***

**Anna-Chan~ Oh...So you aren't by my side?*Tears***

**Sakura~ No...*sweat drop***

**Anna-Chan~ Oh my God...I'm dying...Goodbye cruel world...*faints***

**Sakura~Don't be so melogramatic...*sigh***

* * *

Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for coming here! Have a good day!" said a polite Sakura after serving a customer. It was almost closing time. So there weren't to many customers coming. Sakura decided to clean the tables that weren't occupied. In the café were just 2-3 couples holding their hands and some of them kissing..._'That's so sweet'_ smiled Sakura. She didn't see Ino near her, so when she turned, she bumped into her, who was taking 2 cups of coffee to one of the tables. But unfortunately all the liquid landed on her. She was all wet and dirty. At her feet a coffee puddle formed...Poor little thing...

"Watch out!" Ino shouted. All the eyes were looking at them.

"I'm sorry Ino!...I'm going to get a mop to clean the mess...Sorry again!" she apologized again and ran in the back and came back with a mop and water bucket..._'I'm so clumsy lately...firstly I broke a cup, then split some water on the floor making TenTen slip and fall on the floor, then I slipped myself...That was a hell of a day...Again...I hate Mondays...'_ she thought. After she cleaned the spot where she made a mess, she saw that the last customers were leaving now. She looked at the clock and saw that I was closing time...9:30..._'Finally!...Home here I come!'_ she thought.

"Feww...This was a heck of a day. Lot of people came here today, right Sakura?" asked Tenten looking at her pink haired friend. Sakura just smiled and nodded. After that they started to clean the local.

"Say Sakura...Are you going home now?" asked Ino after changing into her normal clothes.

"Yeah...I'm so tired!This day was awful!" she shouted angry of herself. Sakura was now brushing her hair that was sticky and dirty. "I have to wash my hair now...It smells like coffee...yuck...***sight***".

"I don't know what to say, but today you were very clumsy...What happened?" asked Tenten. Sakura looked at her brown haired friend and smiled.

"Honestly...Even I don't know what got into me today.***sweat drop* **" she answered with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh really?...Nee Sakura-chan...How's Sasuke?" Ino asked making her best friend pull the brush too hard out of her hair. Sakura yelled in pain.

"What? Sakura! You have a boyfriend and I don't know?...Shame on you!" Tenten shouted acting as if she was very mad at her. But in her heart she was very happy for her friend, hoping that this guy will respect her more.

"Ow...How am I supposed to know?" she cried in pain.

"I thought that since Sasuke is your boyfriend, you should know what he's doing...When did you meet him? Where did you go on your first date? Tell me! I need details!" Ino asked/shouted.

"What are you talking about? He isn't my boyfriend! Where did you get that from?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Ohh...So you say he isn't your boyfriend...well if he isn't your boyfriend, then why were you kissing last night?" Ino asked smirking. Tenten just looked at her friend smiling and blushing.

"We didn't kiss! We were interrup...Wait! How do you know that?..." Sakura asked looking suspiciously at her blond best friend and then her eyes widened when she realized "Were you spying on us?" She screamed. _' oh...that little...'_ she thought angrily.

"No!...I was just wondering if he will make a move on you...And I was right! AND...He's hot too!" Ino said smirking and blinking one eye.

"Ino will you please stop? You're embarrassing me!" Sakura complained.

"Geez Sakura I didn't know you're so shy." said Tenten grabbing her friend and walking together outside.

"That's what I thought too...Yesterday when we were at the mall, this handsome guy came by...no wait Sakura bumped into him when we got out of the salon. He was so sweet and charming...Ahhh...I wish I could have a guy like him...a sexy, charming, sweet one..." Ino said as she started to imagine her imaginary boyfriend...

"Ino...You need to get a boyfriend." Sakura said a bit annoyed.

**OooOooOooO**

"Hey Sakura...Can I ask you something about Sasuke?" Ino asked some time after they dropped Tenten home.

Sakura turned to her with a suspicious look. _'What is it now?...Didn't I tell her all I knew about Sasuke?'_ she asked herself.

"Ino if you're going to beg for more informations about Sasuke...The answer is no! So please stop asking because even I don't really know him. We've met almost 1 week ago I think..." Sakura said looking straight ahead not looking at her friend.

"No...I wanted to ask if he is seeing somebody..." Ino said all of a sudden.

Sakura stopped walking looking surprised at Ino. _'What did she said?'_ she asked herself.

**~She asked if he is seeing somebody...What are you deaf?~** her said making Sakura pissed off.

_'No I'm not deaf. Thanks for asking.' _Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Sakura?..." Ino asked having a worried look on her face, when she saw Sakura in trance.

"Yes?...Can you say that again?" Sakura asked.

"I said...Do you think Sasuke is seeing somebody else? I mean..."

"No...I don't know anything...Why?...Do you know something?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her heart-shaped face.

"I really don't know, but...Right after you entered the building, I saw a red-headed girl entering right after you did, as if she was following you. After a minute or so, she came out. And as she was walking to the place where I was, she saw me and suddenly pulled my hair saying that _**'If your friend ever comes near my Sasuke, she's dead...Got it blondy?'**_...and after that she rad off..." Ino finished her little story.

"What?...she came to you too?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You mean...What did she say to you?" the blond asked angrily.

"Nothing much...She just said that I should stay away from Sasuke or else I'm in big trouble or I don't know..." she answered. "Oh...and she slapped me all of a sudden...weird girl..."

"Sakura are you stupid? That girl slapped you!Why didn't you slapped her back?" Ino asked.

"Because I didn't knew what was all about...Anyway I don't think I should be scared of her." Sakura said proudly as she started walking.

"I don't think you should be that sure...I think that that chick was talking seriously...You should be careful." Ino said.

"I will be...Don't worry." she said smiling.

Ino was still unsure. But she gave in and accepted the idea that Sakura will be alright. But she was unsure about Sasuke. Sure he was hot, but she doubt that he will be fateful to Sakura. But for the sake of her friend, she prayed that she will be alright.

Sakura said goodbye to Ino after arriving in front of the Yamanaka mansion.

"Be careful Sakura!" Ino asked.

"Ok!...Mom!" she shouted back.

"Very funny!"..._'God...Please take good care of her. She is a good friend of mine and all I want for her is happiness and love. Please help her find true love...'_ Ino prayed to God.

**BeepBeep!**

Ino reached her cellphone and read the message she got. She didn't recognized the number. Her eyes widened in shock and almost fainted as she read the message :

"_Don't worry. She will be alright..."_

**OooOooOooO**

Sakura was walking on the empty street. Nobody was outside...Well who would be outside at that hour, though it was just 10 p.m.

She was walking near a park. There she saw something that caught her eyes. Something or maybe someone was lying on the ground. He was drunk. She stopped and came near the poor man. _'Geez...you shouldn't be sleeping here buddy...' _she thought.

As she wanted to turn and go home, she saw something that made her stop. This man had a very familiar red hair. She came and took a closer look at him. She then widened her eyes in shock. It was her father.

"Dad?...Wake up..." she tried to wake him up, but then stopped remembering one time when she tried waking him up, when she found him sleeping in the park two years ago...That didn't end up well._ 'What should I do? I can't just leave him here...'. _ She looked again at her father's face and then took a deep breath and tried lifting him up. She almost fell in the ground. _'Man he's heavy...' _she complained. She then started to walk, trying to make it to his flat, the one that she was paying the rent for. She couldn't just leave him on the street, even though he almost killed her once. He was her father, and she loved him and cared for him.

"Come on dad...Time to go home" she said as she dragged him out of the park. Sometimes she stopped to take some breaths and then started walking again.

In 30 minutes, she arrived in front of his home. She left him down and headed to the front door. She opened it and made sure that it remains open until she brings him inside. After that she headed to his flat and opened it with the spare keys she had. Sometimes she comes here to make sure that everything was alright, and most of the time she cleans everything. She doesn't see him much. Just when he wanders the streets like a beggar...Every time she sees him like that, she feels pain in her heart. She just wonders how a big and a successful man like him, became like that...She just couldn't understand.

She brought her father in and put him on the couch and covered him with a blanket that was on the floor. _'Pfeww...This place stinks like hell!'_ she complained. She looked around and saw a lot of garbage, cigarettes butts, and some needles on the floor. _'Dad...why can't you just stop with this drug stuff...can't you see that it's not good for you?...'_ she sighed. "I should come back tomorrow, to clean up this mess..." she said more to herself, making a mental note. "Oh well...Sleep tight dad..." she said and with that she wanted to walk out of the room.

"Yuki..." her father suddenly whispered.

Sakura stopped right there shocked. She slowly turned and saw her father having a nightmare. She wanted to leave but she heard her father saying.

"Don't go...Yuki..." he cried. Sakura was about to cry. Hearing her father calling her mother, made her cry.

She came near her father and set on her knees. She took his left hand.

"Don't worry...It's alright...I'm with you..." she whispered in his ears. He then calmed down and tried to make smile. She smiled too. This was something that she used to do when her was having a nightmare about her mother, Yuki...God how much she missed her mother, her father...her family...

She stood there all night. She watched over him until she finally fell asleep.

**OooOooOooO**

The next morning Sakura woke up, seeing that her father was gone. She looked around the place, but there was no sign of him. She then stood up, the blanket in which she was covered fell on the floor. _'Huh?...Why was I covered? I don't remember covering myself...'_ she thought.

**~It was dad stupid...~ **her inner said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

**~I said that dad covered us this morning before he left...~** she said.

"And how do you know that?" Sakura asked.

**~I'm not sure if you know, but when you're asleep, I can hear everything around you...And especially, I feel everything...I felt when dad put that blanket on us, and then he kissed us on our forehead...~ **she explained.

"Yeah?..." Sakura couldn't believe that her dad showed some affection to her after all this time. She felt like crying right now. It was already too much for her.

**~Stop crying!~** her inner complained.

"Shut up..." Sakura mumbled.

**~Fine...Whatever...~** Inner said annoyed.

Sakura sniffed a couple of times and then she took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She usually wasn't a cry-baby, but when it comes about her father, she just can't handle her emotions.

**~You're so mono  
Together, we could be stereo st-st-st-stereo love  
You look so low low  
Together, we can get high hi-fi st-st-st-stereo  
Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom  
You make my heart go boom boom  
Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom  
You make my heart go supersonic boom supersonic boom~**

Her phone started to ring. Sakura jumped scared by the sudden melody that started._ 'Geez...That scared me...'_ she sighed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura? Sakura where are you?" a worried voice was heard in her phone.

"Hinata?...Um home why?" she lied...She didn't want Hinata to get worried about this. She knew about her problem with her father, but didn't want her or any other friends to get involved...

"Well...Class is about to start and you aren't here...Is everything Ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...Yeah...Everything is Ok...I guess..." Sakura said.

"You sure? Will you make it in time for class?' Hinata asked

Sakura looked at her hand watch and saw that it was already nearly 9...She sighed.

"I don't think I can make it...Plus I don't I feel to well..." she said.

"Oh...well I'll tell the teacher that you are sick and that you can't come..." Hinata said.

"Thanks...Guess I'll see you later..." she said looking out the window.

"Yeah...Hope you will feel better...Oh by the way Ino wants to go to the movies tonight. Coming?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know...I'll see..." she answered.

"Ok...Oh the teacher came...Bye..."

"Ok bye!" Sakura said.

**OooOooOooO**

It was already past 12 and Sakura was heading home. After she cleaned up her father's flat she had an idea to make her father something to eat. When she opened the refrigerator...there was nothing and some spiders made themselves a home in it. She went to the store and bought some groceries and make some soup and some vegetable stew, her father's favorite. She put the food in the refrigerator after she cleaned it, and the bread in the bread box. Before she went home, she left her father a message that said :

_'Dad I made you some soup and some vegetable stew, your favorite. I cleaned up this place...It smelled like hell in it! You should take care of yourself! And please...Stop doing drugs...You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this...So please at least try...And if you need help, just call me...After all You are My Father...Take care ...Love Sakura'_

She put the message on the coffee table. And then she left.

As she was near her flat, she saw a black volkswagen in front of her building. She stopped and looked to see who was it, but she couldn't see who could of be. Sakura forgot about the car and went inside the building, heading to her flat.

She stopped when she saw a familiar figure next to her door. She gasped, but then came closer acting as if nothing happened.

"Hi! Long time no see..."

* * *

**So...Here's Chapter 7...Hope u liked it...Please forgive me if I made mistakes...See You till next time...KissKiss...(I still hope you didn't forget me)**


End file.
